


Just for the day

by Sham



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Intimacy, Multi, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sham/pseuds/Sham
Summary: Sun wakes up to see the kind of intimacy she rarely knows





	Just for the day

Sun blinks her eyes open, slowly. Her eyelashes dip once, twice before she opens her eyes properly. She feels warm, soft, comfortable in a way she hasn’t felt in so long. Her legs are tangled in bedsheets and when she moves her toes they feel cool against her skin.

She stretches languidly and looks across her room. She doesn’t startle when she sees Nomi and Amanita. She isn’t in her own bed, she knew that before she opened her eyes, but she knows she’s safe.

Nomi and Amanita are curled into each other on the other half of the bed, their bodies overlapping and intertwined, curled into the space of one person. If not for the sharp edge where deep brown meets pale white, they would melt in together. 

Feeling the weight of her gaze, Nomi looks after and smiles slowly. “Morning,” she says.

Amanita smiles up at her. “Is that Sun?” she asks. She looks over at her, eyes landing on the window over Sun’s shoulder. “It feels peaceful,”

Nomi laughs. “I can’t believe you can tell,” she says. She shifts to sit up, straddling Amanita now. When she leans up and light pours between them, Sun can see that they’re naked, Nomi’s breasts full and pale as she stretches her back, Amanita’s hands trailing down her side, leaving her shivering in their wake.

“Should I leave?” Sun asks, quiet.

Nomi looks at Amanita. “No,” she says carefully. “You can stay. Watch.”

“Watch what?” Sun says and Nomi lifts one corner of her pink mouth, dipping back down to Amanita. Her hair falls like a curtain, blocking Sun’s view, but she can hear the slick sounds of two mouths meeting.

“Are we putting on a show?” Amanita giggles. She doesn’t mind, it’s clear in the pure contentment in her voice. Her ring shines on her finger as she trails her hand up, up, into Nomi’s hair, pulling it back so Sun can see.

Nomi nods, slowly. She breaks the kiss and moves off Amanita, slipping into the space between her and the wall. She pushes the sheets down with one hand, then her foot, until they drape at the end of the bed, baring their skin. The hairs on Amanita’s legs raise with the chill and she laughs, crooking her knees up and open. Her stomach is concave with the way she’s lying and she yelps when Nomi tickles her fingers across her belly, low, then up again to curve around her breasts gently. Her nipples are hard, pointed caps of the darkest brown, and they pebble impossibly more when Nomi leans down to lick across one, pinch the other.

Amanita moans and tightens her fingers in Nomi’s hair, forcing out a husky gasp. When Sun looks down, across their bodies, Amanita is wet. Wet enough, she thinks, that they had been doing this before she woke up. She wonders what she had been dreaming, to bring her here to this moment.

This moment, watching Amanita’s eyes flutter closed, her chest heaving, her back arching as Nomi slithers down to push her face between her legs. Amanita moves so she’s clutching the sheets instead of Nomi’s hair as Nomi holds Amanit's strong legs apart. She’s making soft, wet sounds as she moves between her legs, licking her out.

It’s a beautiful scene, enough that Sun feels the beginning stirrings of desire, a rare enough occurrence. It’s not the sex so much as the intimacy that keeps her eyes riveted. It’s the way that Amanita loves Nomi, trusts her enough, to bare herself to her and her cluster with no shame or hesitation. It’s the way Nomi holds her tightly enough to be close but not so tightly as to hurt her or keep her captured.

It’s the way that even as Amanita’s moans become higher-pitched and the gentle waves of her hips become more violent, she moves to hold Nomi’s hair back as it starts to catch around her neck. It’s the way that she sighs out Nomi’s name as she comes, a whisper of adoration and ecstasy. 

It’s the way that Nomi comes up to kiss her with the taste of her rich on her tongue and the way her eyes close tenderly to nudge her nose against Amanita’s neck.

Sun closes her eyes against warm sunlight and sinks back into her pillow. This life hasn’t given her much of this but it’s enough, she thinks, to see it and feel it through the people she loves. It's easy to fall asleep again to the sound of Nomi's warm gasps, the slick sound of sex, knowing she'll wake up alone but loved.


End file.
